


A Prank

by arrny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Futanari, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, RPS - Freeform, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, 로키토르, 롤플레이, 알페스, 히들햄식
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 그에게는 여전히 발칙한 구석이 있었다. 나이를 먹을 만큼 먹고, 겪을 만한 일도 다 겪고, 그래서 철들대로 철들었다고 생각했는데 말이다.전부 단 오 분도 안되어서 일어난 일이었다. 그와 복도에서 마주쳤고, 짧게 시선을 나눈 후, 자신은 바로 옆의 화장실 안으로 떠밀렸다. 그리고 몇 천 년은 보지 못한 연인들이 나누는 것과 같은 난폭한 키스가 그를 덮쳤다.





	A Prank

그에게는 여전히 발칙한 구석이 있었다. 나이를 먹을 만큼 먹고, 겪을 만한 일도 다 겪고, 그래서 철들대로 철들었다고 생각했는데 말이다.  
전부 단 오 분도 안되어서 일어난 일이었다. 그와 복도에서 마주쳤고, 짧게 시선을 나눈 후, 자신은 바로 옆의 화장실 안으로 떠밀렸다. 그리고 몇 천 년은 보지 못한 연인들이 나누는 것과 같은 난폭한 키스가 그를 덮쳤다.

완력에 눌려 몸이 자꾸 뒤로 빠졌다. 몇 번을 그렇게 뒷걸음치다가, 결국 쿵 하고 화장실 칸막이 안의 벽에까지 부딪혔다. 아, 좀… 그러나 부딪히거나 말거나, 입안을 탐하는 혀는 도무지 멈출 기미가 보이지 않았다. 열정적인 살덩이가 치열과 잇몸을 훑었다. 안쪽으로 숨어든 그의 혀를 빨아올렸다. 입 천장 안쪽의 여린 부분을 자극했다. 멈추기는 커녕 오히려 명백히 그를 흥분시킬 목적을 가진 움직임이었다. 어이가 없었다. 지난 밤에는 일 때문에 피곤하다며 그렇게 빼더니, 이런 장소에서 이렇게나 대놓고 하는 도발이라. 이 모든 게 너무 괘씸해서 어쩐지 튕겨주고 싶은 생각이 들었다.

그는 팔을 뻗어 그에게 달라 붙은 남자의 머리칼을 세게 잡아당겼다. 짧은 머리칼을 틀어쥐고 제법 아프게 당기자 입술은 마지못해 떨어졌다. 푸른 눈 한 짝은 잔뜩 열이 올라 있었다. 그게 재밌어서 일부러 여유로운 척 고개를 천천히 저었다, 그 행위에 담긴 단호함 혹은 심술을 느꼈는지 푸른 눈에 깃든 욕정은 금세 절박함으로 바뀌었다. 그가 여전히 헐떡거리며 입을 떼었다. 입술은 타액에 젖어 천박한 빛깔로 번들거리고 있었다.

“…로키, 제발…….”

하, 뜻밖의 애원에 코웃음이 흘러나왔다. 이 발정난 남자가 얼마나 더 야해질 수 있을까 호기심이 들 지경이었다. 로키는 무심함을 가장하며 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다.

“제발 뭐?”

“날 안아다오, 동생아. 제발……”

흥분으로 가라앉은 목소리가 귀를 타고 들어와 온몸을 찌릿찌릿하게 했다. 말 하나 하나에 숨길 수 없을 만큼 열이 배어 있었다. 취할 수 밖에 없는 상황이었다. 이미 반쯤 넘어갔지만 로키는 괜스레 한 번 더 심술을 부리기로 했다. 그는 차가운 시선으로 형제를 올려보았다.

“여기서? 이런 좁아터지고 더러운 화장실에서?”

비웃음과 경멸이 담긴 말을 듣고도 토르는 몸을 잘게 떨었다. 숨소리는 아직도 불규칙적이었고, 눈빛 또한 여즉 젖어 있었다. 그걸 보아 대답은 듣지 않아도 뻔했다.

“싫느냐.”

토르가 입꼬리를 올려 장난스럽게 웃음지었다. 낮은 목소리가 빈 화장실 벽을 타고 웅웅 울려 퍼졌다. 지극히 토르다운, 발칙하고 단순한 유혹. 결국 로키는 그에 항복하기로 했다. 아니, 그가 다짜고짜 입을 맞춰올 때부터 이건 질 수 밖에 없는 게임이었다.

지금까지 참은 것을 폭발시키듯 로키는 토르의 턱을 당겨 길게 키스했다. 갑작스런 입맞춤에도 당황하지 않고 토르는 그에게 팔을 감았다. 그야말로 게걸스러운 키스였다. 둘의 혀가 얽히고, 민감한 부분을 핥아올리고, 상대방을 삼킬 것처럼 빨아댔다. 화장실 바닥에 더럽게도 침을 떨구었을지도 모른다. 열기는 잔뜩 흥분한 연인에게서부터 그에게 아주 빠르게 전염되었다. 그 정신 없는 애무 중 어느 순간, 아랫배가 묵직하게 울렸다. 로키는 곧바로 토르를 밀어냈다. 그리고는 토르와 자신의 하의를 벗겨내기 시작했다.

“그렇게 아쉽다는 표정으로 보지 마. 계속 키스만 하고 있을 건 아니잖아, 형.”

미련 담긴 푸른 눈에게 톡 쏘며, 로키는 급한 손길로 바지를 풀어내는 데에 집중했다. 로키의 말에 토르가 예의 그 멍청하고 약오르는 미소를 지었다.

“싫은 척은 다하더니, 동생아.”

“닥쳐.”

이 놈의 아스가드르 의복은 정말, 잘 풀어지지 않는 옷에 그는 이를 악물었다. 아니, 사실 이를 악 문 것은 반쯤은 토르의 놀림 때문이었다. 제 형은 늘 이런 식이었다. 자기가 먼저 도발해놓고는 로키가 잔뜩 달아올라 매달리면 어느새 주도권을 거머쥐는 것이다.

“어디, 이따가도 그렇게 웃을 수 있나 보자.”

마침 속옷까지 완전히 벗겨내린 로키가 토르의 성기를 주무르며 대꾸했다. 흐, 갑작스러운 자극에 천둥신의 입에서 신음이 샜다. 그는 토르의 성기를 자신의 것과 마주 잡고 천천히 손을 왕복했다. 두 사람의 것 모두 뻣뻣하게 서 프리컴을 떨구기 직전이었다. 토르의 데일 것 같은 체온에 벌써 흥분이 머리끝까지 달한 듯했다. 서로 부비는 것뿐인 약한 자극인데도 눈앞이 자꾸 흐릿해졌다. 상대도 마찬가지인 상태인지, 한숨 같은 신음이 자꾸 비집고 나왔다. 한순간 견딜 수가 없어져, 로키는 충동적으로 토르의 목덜미를 세게 깨물었다. 단단한 몸이 움찔 하고 떨렸다. 그 모습에 지배욕과 만족감이 열기와 함께 차올랐다.

“형이 먼저 곯렸으니까, 오늘은 자국 남길 거야.”

그는 입술을 옮겨 쇄골 위에도 아픈 애무를 새겼다. 토르는 헐떡이면서도 얌전하게 그의 애무에 몸을 내주었다. 어쩐지 이런 심술마저도 전부 자극으로 받아들이는 것 같았다. 괘씸함이 가시질 않았다. 정말 제대로 발정이 났나 보네, 우리 형. 그는 성기를 비비던 손을 내려 토르의 남성기 뒤, 회음부 근처에 가져다 댔다.

“그리고…,”

그의 남성기 바로 아래, 회음부의 아주 은밀하고 작은 구멍으로 말이다.

“그리고… 오늘은 여기 쓸 거야.”

그제야 토르가 조금 얼굴을 굳혔다. 그는 제 형제에게 웃어주며 다소 거칠게 그 입구를 손가락으로 문질렀다. 하으, 아까와는 약간 색이 다른 신음이 흘러나왔다. 드디어 좀 후회가 되나봐? 귀를 잘근잘근 씹으며 속삭이자 천둥신의 몸이 다시 한번 부르르 떨렸다.

“…거기는…… 좀…”

그가 눈꼬리를 잔뜩 내려뜨리고는 로키를 쳐다보았다. 안절부절 못하는 꼴이 뭐 마려운 강아지 같아서 우습고 귀여웠다. 그는 그런 감정을 내색하지 않고 계속해서 여성기 주위를 부드럽게 문댔다. 아직 말라 있는 그 곳의 감촉은 놀랄 만큼 부드러웠다. 정욕이 절로 치솟았다. 이 안은 생각보다 탄력적이었지. 자연스레 지난 섹스가 떠올랐다. 하, 정말 최고였어. 그는 문득 목이 타 저도 모르게 혀로 입술을 축였다. 정사의 기억이 안 그래도 엉망진창인 머릿속을 어지럽혔다. 그는 무섭다고 울고 빌다가, 결국에는 경련하듯 떨며 오르가슴에 달했…

“흐, 살살… 아파.”

그 때, 토르가 작게 중얼거렸다. 형제의 목소리에 퍼뜩 현실로 돌아온 로키는 그제야 제 손놀림이 꽤 강했음을 깨달았다. 그는 손을 뗐다. 그새 자극이 되어 손가락 끝에는 물기가 약간 묻어났다. 그 광경이 자못 부끄러운듯 토르가 시선을 피했다. 그는 항상 여성기에 관한 것이라면 겁부터 집어먹고는 죽도록 부끄러워했다. 하긴, 이런 근육질의 다리 사이에 숨겨져 있는 보지라니 누가 믿겠나. 그는 저속한 말을 입에서 굴리며 미소를 지었다. 눈앞에 그가 부끄럽다고 도망갈까봐 밖으로 내뱉지는 않았다.

뱀 같은 웃음을 견딜 수 없었는지 토르는 그의 목을 당겼다. 로키는 다시 제 입술을 삼키려는 그를 저지하고는 말했다.

“입으로 해줄게.”

“뭐?”

“빨아주겠다고, 여기.”

이 정도 말은 괜찮겠지 뭐, 로키는 아무렇지 않게 말을 이었다. 그의 기대대로 토르의 얼굴에 열이 확 올랐다.

“거기로 하는 건… 싫은데……”

“안 할게. 그냥 입으로만 빨아줄게. 그건 형도 좋아하잖아?”

로키가 능청스레 덧붙이자 얼굴은 빨갛게 익다못해 푹 숙여졌다. 좋다고 해. 이쯤되니 로키도 애가 탔다. 아무나 들어올 수 있는 화장실에서 이런 짓을 벌일 정도로 발칙한 주제에 왜 이걸로 고민하는 건가.

“…알았다."

천둥신의 입에서 긍정이 튀어나오자마자 로키는 그를 밀어 변기 뚜껑 위에 앉혔다. 그리고는 무릎 꿇고 그의 다리 사이에 자리잡았다. 순식간에 가랑이 사이를 훤히 보이게 된 토르가 얼빠진 표정으로 그를 바라보았다. 아직도 거북해하는 기색이 남아 있었다. 그러나 그 구석에서는 재촉 또한 읽혔다. 그럼 그렇지. 로키는 그에게 최대한 예쁘고 자신만만하게 웃어주고는, 그의 여성기로 입을 묻었다.

“흐…”

부드러운 혀가 닿았고, 몸은 움츠러들었다. 로키는 닫히려는 허벅지를 손으로 꾹 눌러 열었다.

“으응… 로키.”

물기 어린 목소리가 귓가를 적셨다. 로키도 이제 참을성이 점점 바닥나고 있었다. 그는 작은 여성기의 날개 부분을 베어물고는 혀로 안쪽을 쓸었다. 흐으, 위에서 음란한 반응이 터졌다. 그는 본격적으로 질 입구 위에서 파고들듯이 애무를 시작했다. 그러자 위의 ‘반응’은 점점 더 은밀하고 끈적해졌다.

여기는 참 복잡하게 생겼다니까, 상황에 어울리지 않게 태평한 감상이 떠올랐다. 촘촘이 구멍을 감싼 날개, 그 사이에 숨겨져 있는 음핵, 조물하게 다물린 질구멍. 그는 신기한 모양새로 꿈틀거리는 그 모든 것들을 깊게 빨아올리며 맛보았다. 자신이 가장 먼저 들어갔고, 지금도 자신만이 범할 수 있는 곳이었다. 그리 생각하니 아프게 취하고 싶다가도 소중히 대하지 않을 수 없었다. 로키는 또 다시 닫히려는 허벅지를 벌렸다. …이렇게나 민망해하는 토르도 사랑스러웠고.

한참을 물고 빠니 혀 끝에서 시큼한 맛이 느껴지기 시작했다. 암컷의 페로몬을 맡은 수컷의 기분이 이럴까. 이성이 휘발되고 욕망이 온 시야를 채웠다. 그는 은밀히 새어나오는 그 야한 액체를 음미하려 더욱 더 얼굴을 파묻었다. 애액과 침이 온 입술을 적시고 코, 뺨까지 묻는 게 느껴졌다. 그러나 개의치 않았다. 집어삼킬 듯이 여성기를 빨며 클리토리스를 앞니로 긁듯이 자극했다. 허벅지가 불규칙적으로 떨렸다. 공격적인 혀놀림 때문에 토르의 신음은 이제 흐느끼는 수준을 지나 그르렁거리는 소리에 가까웠다. 그는 음핵을 집중적으로 공략하며 질 입구에 천천히 손가락을 가져다댔다.

“로키!”

다급한 목소리가 잔뜩 달아오른 분위기를 망가뜨렸다. 로키는 한숨을 쉬며 토르의 다리 사이에서 고개를 들었다. 그리고 그는 자신의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정이 궁금해졌다. 토르가 그의 얼굴을 마주하더니 잔뜩 쫄아들었기 때문이다. 그는 끙끙거리며 애원했다.

“안 넣을 거라고… 하지 않았느냐…”

“겨우 손가락이잖아. 이건 안 하는 거나 마찬가지지. 탐폰 사이즈도 안될 텐데 뭘.”

“난 그런 거 안 쓰는, 흐, 읏으…”

그는 분위기를 또 와장창 깨뜨리는 토르의 말을 무시하고는 검지를 분홍빛 구멍으로 밀어넣었다. 방금까지 잔뜩 적시며 애무한 터라 구멍은 쉽게 손가락을 삼켰다.

“봐. 잘 들어가는데.”

“…흐, 닥쳐라.”

발갛게 달아오른 눈으로 그가 로키를 쏘아보았다. 로키는 그를 놀리듯이 그 눈가에 쪽하고 키스를 남겼다.

그는 천천히 손가락을 움직이기 시작했다. 체액으로 번들거리는 입구가 느리게 손가락을 물고 뱉었다. 뜨겁고 푹신한 내벽의 감촉은 음란하기 그지없었다. 덕분에 이미 충분히 흥분했다고 생각한 아래에 피가 더 몰렸다. 로키는 토르의 손을 잡고는 제 성기에 가져다댔다. 부끄러운듯 반쯤 눈을 감고 있던 그가 로키를 올려보았다. 그리고 크기를 더 키운 로키의 흉흉한 성기와 마주한 그의 얼굴은 당혹으로 물들었다.

“정말… 안 들어갈 것 같은데……”

그가 질량을 가늠하며 기둥을 쓸어내렸다. 커다랗고 따듯한 손이 주는 자극에 로키는 짧게 앓는 소리를 냈다. 눈앞의 남자는 손짓 하나로도 그를 이렇게나 무너뜨릴 수 있는 존재였다. 평소에 색에 취미가 없고, 스스로가 담백한 편이라고 생각하던 그를 말이다.

“아…”

로키가 대답은 않고 그의 손길만 느끼고 있자 토르는 엄지 끝으로 귀두를 꾹 누르며 자극하기 시작했다. 쾌감이 아랫배가 직격으로 치닫았고, 허리가 떨렸다. 동시에 괘씸함이 고개를 들었다. 또 이겨먹겠다 이거지. 약이 오른 로키는 다소 성급하게 토르의 안에 두번째 손가락을 밀어넣었다.

흐, 한숨 같은 허덕임이 흘러나왔다. 작은 여성기는 손가락 두개를 조붓하게 조여왔다. 로키는 약간 버거운지 끊임없이 오물거리는 입구를 살피며 마침내 대꾸했다.

“처녀지인 것처럼 그러네. 저번에도 잘 들어갔잖아.”

토르가 수치심으로 미간을 일그러뜨렸다. 로키는 뜨거운 내부로 출납을 반복했다. 손가락을 빼낼 때마다 붉은 속살이 조금씩 당겨 나왔다. 언제봐도 야한 장면이었다.

“로키.”

낮게 잠긴 목소리가 그를 불렀다. 그리고 고개를 들어올려 자신을 마주보게 했다.

“…그렇게 보지 말거라.”

싫은데, 로키는 그렇게 거절하려고 했으나 그러지 못했다. 그의 목덜미를 단단히 붙잡은 토르가 입을 맞부딪혀 왔기 때문이다. 하여간 침대위에서의 애교는 수준급이다. 로키는 민망함을 감추려는듯 급히 파고드는 혀에게 순순히 입술을 내주었다. 뒤에 이어진 키스는 오히려 조금 전의 것보다는 온건했다. 토르의 혀가 매끄럽고 조심스럽게 입 내벽을 애무했다. 로키는 그것을 찬찬히 즐기며 아래의 출납을 조금 빠르게 했다. 그러자 살덩이의 움직임은 조금 느려졌고, 마침내 끊겼다. 

문득 토르가 목 안쪽으로 숨을 들이켰다. 손가락을 뿌리 끝까지 밀어넣은 로키가 손 끝으로 내벽 어딘가를 강하게 문질렀을 때였다. 아래의 놓인 거대한 몸이 덜덜 떨렸고, 덕분에 입을 섞고 있던 둘의 이가 맞부딛혔다.

“흐…!”

토르가 교성을 토해냈다. 여기구나, 로키는 씨익 웃음을 지으며 다시 그곳으로 압박을 가했다.

“흐, 으, 로키…”

다시금 천둥신의 몸이 감전된 것처럼 떨렸다. 긁는 듯한 자극을 멈추지 않자 떨림은 잘게 변해갔다. 심하게 느끼는지, 그는 신음조차 크게 내지르지 못하고 헐떡였다. 허벅지의 도드라진 근육으로도 떨림이 전해졌다.

“여기가 그렇게 좋아?”

“흐응… 응…”

이제 그만두라는 눈빛을 보내면서도 입으로는 순순히 대답한다. 그런 그가 참을 수 없이 사랑스럽고 야했다. 더이상 견디기 힘들어진 로키는 황급히 손가락을 빼냈다. 손가락은 잔뜩 젖어 번들거리고 있었다. 길게 잴 것도 없이, 그는 그것을 토르의 입에 구겨 넣었다.

“잘 빨아. 옷에 묻히면 안 될테니까.”

달아오른 푸른 눈이 물끄러미 그를 올려보았다. 혀가 느리게 손가락 위에서 굴러갔다. 부드럽고 간지러운 감각. 로키는 더더욱 참을 수 없어졌다. 그는 자신의 성기를 작은 구멍 위에 맞추었다.

“잠깐만!”

급히 로키의 손가락을 뱉어낸 토르가 그를 저지했다. 거칠게 쳐넣은 손가락 때문인지 내려간 눈꼬리에는 어느새 눈물이 맺혀 있었다. 그런 불쌍하고 꼴리는 모습을 한 그가 떨리는 목소리를 냈다.

“진짜… 넣을 거야?”

이제 와서 정말, 로키는 환장하기 일보 직전이었다. 사나워진 로키의 기색을 읽은건지 그가 잔뜩 쫄아붙어 애원했다.

“우리 콘돔도 없고… 끝까지 하는 건 무서운데…… 톰, 제발…”

하, 어이가 없어 로키는 코웃음을 쳤다. 아니, 톰은 코웃음을 쳤다.

 

크리스에게는 여전히 발칙한 구석이 있었다. 나이를 먹을 만큼 먹고, 겪을 만한 일도 다 겪고, 그래서 철들대로 철들었다고 생각했는데 말이다.  
전부 단 오 분도 안되어서 일어난 일이었다. 그와 복도에서 마주쳤고, 짧게 시선을 나눈 후, 자신은 바로 옆의 화장실 안으로 떠밀렸다. 그리고 몇 천 년은 보지 못한 연인들이 나누는 것과 같은 난폭한 키스가 그를 덮쳤다. 그리고 크리스는, 이 발칙한 연하의 애인은 토르의 의상을 입은 채로, 로키의 옷을 입은 채로 얼떨떨하게 있는 그에게 애원했던 것이다. 날 안아다오, 동생아.

이런 데에서 이런 짓을 벌일 정도로 야한 주제에 이제와서 빼는 것은 더더욱 발칙했고. 톰은 한숨을 쉬며 입술을 짓씹었다. 그러나 그의 장난질과 휘두름에 이렇게나 맞춰줬는데 이제와서 뺄 생각은 눈꼽만큼도 없었다. 다 크리스 네가 자초한 일이야, 톰은 속으로 중얼거리며 단단한 허벅지를 더 잡아 벌렸다.

“톰이라니. 설마 그거 다른 남자 이름이야, 토르?”

뻔뻔하고 매끄러운 그의 연기에 크리스가 어쩔 줄 모르고 시선을 피했다.

“아니, 정말…”

자기가 시작해놓고 이제사 부끄러워졌는지 목까지 빨갛게 익어있었다. 그가 팔을 들어 얼굴을 가렸다. 그리고 망설이는 틈을 타, 톰은 제 성기를 여성기에 깊게 박아넣었다. 예상치 못한 칩입에 근육질의 몸이 퍼득 튀었다.

“아…!”

“괜찮아. 안 아플 거야.”

“흐, 윽… 형 진짜 싫어…”

톰은 물기 어린 목소리에 피식 웃을 수밖에 없었다. 이 상황에서도 연하 애인은 여전히 발칙하고 건방지다. 톰은 허리를 움직이기 전, 몸을 숙여 그의 이마에 쪽 키스를 남겼다. 우리 크리스, 아무래도 형한테 혼 좀 나야겠네.


End file.
